


【佩内/甘内/原创】树洞奇缘（4）【完结】

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian





	【佩内/甘内/原创】树洞奇缘（4）【完结】

（4）

 

“你精神很差。”邻居太太担心地说，“怎么啦？你没睡好？”

 

“额，实际上，我……我可能只是还不太适应，您知道，我刚从巴黎回来没多久。”姆巴佩勉强地笑着说。

 

实际上（真正的实际上），他这两天反复地阅读内和甘索的信件，情绪像是被一根细细的铁丝勒着扯动一样，上上下下，还带着点疼。内的每一封信，特别是他描述自己情 潮的、那封苦涩的信。他反反复复地看，几乎能够背诵那些文字和描述。

 

【……我要永远和你在一起，你的手，你的腿，你的嘴唇，你的头发，你的汗水……】

 

【我梦见了你，你在流汗，我在融化】

 

他从未想过自己会陷入这种诡谲的狂热感情中，这几天他时常自 慰，躺在像雪崩一样柔软的被子上，身体螺旋着产生下坠的错觉，他盯着天花板，或者是盯着内的照片，或者是斜躺着，目光落在那一沓信上。他开始抚 慰自己的阴 茎。高 潮总是来得迅猛无比。在事后的十几分钟，他都难以收摄心神。

 

此外，他开始迷迷糊糊地做梦。梦见内，一个喜欢大笑的男孩，刚刚分化的Omega，走过黑暗的植物园，被按在墙上，被别人的阳 具钉死，他会看见内的眼睛，茫然、无助、而又沉溺的，拉扯着他向梦境更深处陨落。他看见模糊的、晃动的金属项链的反光，照射在男孩痛苦的面容上。

 

当他苏醒，他不得不迎接另一种尴尬的处境。

 

当然，在这种情况下，姆巴佩很难休息好。不过这种事情，还是不适宜向他人和盘托出的。

 

和蔼的妇人为他准备了热气腾腾的晚餐。姆巴佩强打起精神，开始进餐。当他用餐到一半时，一阵猛烈的寒风从窗缝里涌进来，他不禁打个哆嗦。

 

“好冷……”他疑惑不解，“怎么回事？”

 

老人抬起脸，又凑近窗台瞧了瞧，这才把窗户关好。

 

“下雨了，”她回答，“你没有带伞，需不需要——”

 

“操，”姆巴佩豁然起身，“抱歉，抱歉，我还有很重要的事情！抱歉！”

 

“可是你——”

 

年轻人已经猛地拉开大门冲入雨幕。

 

“该死。”姆巴佩痛苦地想着。他不会记错的，今天早上他从混乱的梦境中苏醒，感到燥心的热，不得不打开窗户，他坐在桌边，把看过的信件叠好，没看的塞进抽屉——窗户大开。

 

暴雨瞬间就浸透了他的衣物，他已经顾不上这些了。他冲进自己家的大门一路狂奔进房间，踩着床就跳到桌前顶着风雨甩上窗户——糟透了，湿漉漉的信纸黏在桌上，他的手指还在发抖，心脏乱跳。他的床铺也被雨打湿了，还映着几个泥泞的脚印。他的衣服就更不用说了。

 

姆巴佩无力地坐在桌边，小心把信纸摊平，祈祷它们能快些干，随后换了床单，拖了地板，最后疲惫不堪地走进浴室。

 

他忙完一切时（把床单塞进洗衣机），已经是十点多钟了。姆巴佩给自己倒了杯热咖啡，回到桌前。

 

风和雨在窗外哭泣，远远的一楼传来洗衣机的轰鸣声。

 

他喝了口咖啡，从抽屉里拿出最后一封信。

 

【甘索:

 

一个好日子。你和我重逢了。

 

如果有人看这些信，或许会觉得相当跳跃。连我自己也是。

 

我还记得很多年前，你离开巴西的时候。我去送你，你隔着车窗看着我，没有下车。我喊了你两声，你也没有答应。我本来以为你不会有任何反应——但是你忽然地下车，用力地抱住我。你把脸埋在我的脖子边，有那么一个瞬间，我和你都在发抖，我以为你会标记我。但你没有。

 

在你离开后，有一段时间我状态不是很好。我还是踢球，不过少了个最喜欢为我出头的人，而且我分化后不得不大量使用抑制剂才能上场，它们让我的情 潮更加难熬了。我和我的那个朋友凑在一起过几次，其他大多数时候我都在忍耐。这很难堪。我给你写了很多很多很多信，塞进树洞里，不知道是想给谁读。直到我痛苦地在情 潮中经过那儿，我把它们带回家，带上楼，带进房间。我开始大声尖叫，对着墙壁说话。我发疯地自 慰，直到自己半死在地板上。我的妹妹敲门。“你没事吗？”

 

我没事吗？

 

我抬起信，从头到尾，一封一封地看，精 液弄脏了信纸。我妹妹后来告诉我她听见我忽然大笑起来，她听见我颠三倒四地骂着脏话。我记不得了，我只记得我恨这些东西，我恨你曾经回信甚过恨你不再回信，我手脚发软，却突然来了力气将它们撕得粉碎。

 

我因为发 情 期脱水被急救了一次。我的妈妈发现我时，我躺在精 液、汗水和碎纸屑里。“真可怕，你哪来的力气？”她说，“它们碎得根本拼不回来。”

 

不过，这一切都过去了，甘索，我在那之后没有再写过信。我们长大了、不，我终于长大了。

 

现在，你回来了。晴天，为了卢卡的诞生。我用了最糟的方法告诉你我长大了这个消息，甘索，我很抱歉。

 

你和我离开我的家门，你抱了他。我们顺着那条熟悉的街道走着，走向我们的学校。草坪上是新的学生们在踢球，球场外是旧日的朋友。不，我们仍然是朋友，我们走过植物园，去看你送我的那棵树。它还是那么小。我问你你还记不记得你曾经告诉我，等它高过我，你会实现我一个愿望。你说你记得。

 

“但它不适合长在这儿，”他说，“这不是任何人的错，只是不适合。”

 

在这个时候，你抱住我，你告诉我:“这是我人生中最美好的一天之一。”

 

“我也是。”我回答你。

 

现在你又离开了，我坐下来给你写信。这也是最后一次。我也要离开，去西班牙，去巴黎，去你所希望的那样，让我闪闪发光的地方，可是我还是要带着这棵树，带着这些仅存的信件。这就是全部。我很累了，我写不下去了，甘索，我看见树影，我看见你的眼睛。我很谢谢你……我很累了，晚安，晚安，晚安。

 

内】

 

姆巴佩缓慢地合上信件。

 

雨还在下。风还在呼啸。

 

他感到爱情。

 

他叹了一口气，开始收拾桌上的信件。

 

忽然，他的手一顿。

 

他慢慢捡起一封信。

 

在信纸被雨水浸透后，一行行用特质墨水写成的字迹竟然显现出来。

 

【不，我不明白！如果你是担心这个，你可以和我在一起但不标记我，或者我们还像以前一样！为什么你要刻意地疏远我？！ 

你要去哪？ 

我不想和你分开！绝不！！ 

你的 内 

内 

 

你不明白。 

 

我爱你。你根本不明白这意味着什么，你让我知道爱是占有，我不能靠近你，我怕我会忍不住——我会伤害你、毁灭你的个性，让你失去自己。

 

我一定是无法忍耐的。

 

因为你是最珍贵的。

 

我怕我会变成我最痛恨的那种alpha。 

 

内，你应该在星空中闪耀。没有人能够改变你的耀眼。 

 

有一天，我们会在星星的那一边重逢。你会告诉我你长大了，我们会在星光下接吻。我会告诉你我爱你。我们只属于彼此，只有我和你。 

 

你的甘索】   
暴雨仍然在下。 

 

姆巴佩抬起眼睛。他看见黑夜中，那倒塌的树木的黑影。 

 

他忽然想:“我不能让他看见这棵树倒塌。” 

 

此时、此地、此刻，倏忽间是一种绝伦的狂热的激情推动着他，是上帝的手指在他的心窝里划动。“非如此不可！非如此不可！”他第二次冲入大雨，冰冷的雨水渗入他的眼睛，他模糊地摸索到那棵树旁，他抬起树干。年轻的肌肉在暴雨中因过度发力而扭曲着，他无声地呐喊着——暴雨！暴雨！暴雨！把一切都冲洗干净的暴雨啊！ 

 

为了激情而疯狂的、为了缥缈的爱而燃起激情的，只有年轻的心。 

——————————   
姆巴佩的高烧终于退了。 

 

他打着呵欠走回家。邻居的老人依然在打理那些鲜艳的花。 

 

“你回来了！”她热情招呼，“——对了，你的邻居回来了。” 

 

姆巴佩脚步顿住。 

 

“什么？” 

 

老人微笑着重复:“他——内马尔——他回来了。” 

 

他已经听不见了。 

 

一开始是走，随后是跑，最后是狂奔。

 

他在阳光下奔跑。 

 

他看见在那棵树所挺立的院子里，在那栋漂亮的别墅的台阶上，站着的那个人。 

 

他从未见过他。 

 

他却是最了解他的人。 

 

姆巴佩停下脚步。 

 

那个人转过头，居高临下地看向他，用那双橄榄绿的玛瑙般的瞳孔。 

 

姆巴佩感到爱情。 

 

他说:“嗨。” 

 

END


End file.
